totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Total Drama: Show Never Dies
Total Drama: Show Never Die - najnowsza fikcja online. Nie wpisuje się w stary cykl i jest rozpoczęciem możliwe, że całkowicie nowej zabawy. Opis fabularny: Niespełna cztery lata po zakończeniu ostatniego cyklu Ficków Online, projekt "trup" zostaje reaktywowany. W ciemnych biurach Tokio przyklepany został pomysł utworzenia amerykańskiego reality-show w europejskich miastach. No gospodynie programu zostały wybrane dwie dość ekscentryczne istoty. Jurgita, która ostatnie miesiące spędziła w więzieniu bez klamek oraz Sophie, mistyczna kobieta przepowiadająca przyszłość (przynajmniej sama tak twierdzi). W ekipie znajdują się również typowy polski Janusz oraz podejrzliwa Temple. Dwunastu śmiałków z europejskich krajów zostało do europejskiej batalii o sławę, honor i oczywiście pieniądze. W tej edycji do zgarnięcia jest 500 000 euro dla zwycięzcy, dla przegranego finalisty 250 000, a na ostatnie miejsce na podium czekać będzie 100 000 euro. System eliminacji: W pierwszych odcinkach zawodnicy będą dzieleni na drużyny. W każdym odcinku skład ekip będzie się zmieniał. Przegrana formacja uda się na ceremonię i odda głosy. Osobie, która uzyska najwięcej głosów, przysługują następujące prawa: *dobrowolne odejście z programu *wybranie przeciwnika do dogrywki, z którym się zmierzy. Przegrany z dogrywki odpada z programu i nigdy, przenigdy nie może do niego powrócić. Gdy na placu boju zostanie 7 zawodników, każdy rywalizuje solo, zwycięzca zgarnia immunitet. Wszyscy głosują i osoba, która ma najwięcej głosów, ma takie same prawa jak w "fazie drużynowej". Jedyną bezpieczną osobą jest ta z immunitetem. Adn. Autorzy zastrzegają sobie prawo modyfikacji eliminacji w niektórych odcinkach. Będzie to wspomniane w trakcie danego odcinka. Ogłoszenia: *''Pierwsze wyzwanie w piątek 21 czerwca od godziny 17:00. '' Postacie: Ekipa: *Yanke$ jako Jurgita - Plik:USA.png - Słodka i niewinna do czasu, kiedy trzeba, rodzi się w niej prawdziwe wcielenie zła. *Darkander jako Sophie - Plik:USA.png - Mistyczna kobieta, która twierdzi, że potrafi przepowiadać przyszłość oraz że posiada inne nadnaturalne moce. Oczywiście nie wiadomo, ile jest w tym prawdy. *Yanke$ jako Janusz - Plik:Poland.png - (odcinek 1) Typowy polski maruda. Myśli, że wie wszystko najlepiej i wspomina dawne czasy. Kiedyś to kurła było! *ElOutsider jako Temple - Plik:Switzerland.png - Zazwyczaj podejrzliwa wobec każdego. Ufa tylko nielicznym. Sceptycznie nastawiona do większości rzeczy. *Yanke$ jako Lukaninho - Plik:USA.png - (odcinek 2-aktualnie) Damskie: *Sigurvegarinn jako Abby - Plik:Latvia.png - Jest ona sympatyczną dziewczyną, która lubi nawiązywać nowe znajomości, poznawać nowych ludzi, potrafi być lojalna wobec innych. Jednakże jest indywidualistką, często musi sobie radzić sama. *Ika jako Kate - Plik:UnitedKingdom.png - Piękna dziewczyna Jest fanką zakupów i kocha każde zakupy nawet farby do pokoju. *As236 jako Margaritte - Plik:Italy.png - Margaritte jest dziewczyną kapryśną i często zmienia strony. Uwielbia jedzenie i jest wielką smakoszką. *Zusia jako Suzie - Plik:Estonia.png - Jest nijaka. Taki głupek wioskowy... Jest miła. *Katie jako Melissa - Plik:Spain.png - Sprytna i zaradna dziewczyna. Jest nieufna wobec wszystkich ludzi, jakich spotyka, nigdy nie podaje im swojego prawdziwego imienia. Zawsze lubiła Robina Hood'a i radość sprawia jej utożsamianie się z nim. *Kiteczka jako Michael - Plik:Germany.png - Radosna niedojrzała dziewczynka, która w sumie nic sobą większego nie reprezentuje. Trudno się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Męskie: *Wojciu jako Benji - Plik:Sweden.png - Jego życiowym zajęciem jest modeling. Chłopak co jakiś czas bierze udział w sesjach do różnorakich magazynów lub też prezentuje samego siebie na swoim profilu na Instagramie. *Dk jako Rhys - Plik:Norway.png - Jest dość... specyficzną postacią. Sama jego postawa pokazuje, że jest osobą mało towarzyską i starającą unikać się jakichkolwiek kontaktów z innymi. *Totaldrama52 jako Igor - Plik:Poland.png - Bardzo miły chłopak, który zamiast przekleństw zawsze mówi "Kurtka". Ma on ogromną empatię do ludzi i zwierząt. *Krzysiulka jako Charles - Plik:France.png - Jest bardzo pokojowo nastawiony, a to dlatego, że boi się złości. Gdy jest już zezłoszczony każdy, kto go zdenerwował, wie, że przesadził. *MysticalArts jako Luke - Plik:Greece.png - Luke zawsze próbuję być miły i mieć dużo przyjaciół mimo tego, że większość czasu spędza sam. Uwielbia on też wszystkie zwierzęta oraz uwielnia korzystać ze swojego Tabletu Graficznego. *AikkoxD jako Brian - Plik:Ireland.png - ' '''Jest on bardzo drobiazgowy i szegółowy o porządki, w szczególności jeśli chodzi o higienę osobistą. Nie ma raczej przyjaciół i woli być pozostawiony samemu sobie. Regulamin: 'Podstawowe: *''Głównym prowadzącym jest tylko i wyłącznie Jurgita. Jest ona jak Bóg - nie masz prawa nie respektować jej postanowień.'' *''Prowadzący podejmuje najważniejsze decyzje dotyczące eliminacji, wszelkiego zbierania głosów, prowadzenia zadań, dawania kar oraz przeprowadzania ceremonii eliminacji. Obowiązkiem jego jest również pilnowania rozwoju fikcji, jak i porządku w niej.'' *''Sophie, Janusz oraz Temple prowadzą show na takim samym poziomie jak prowadzący. Są tak samo odpowiedzialni za wyzwania, eliminacje, jak i całokształt programu. '' *''Informacja kto prowadzi dany odcinek, wyzwanie zawsze będzie zawarta w tym samym epizodzie.'' '''Posty: *''NAJWAŻNIEJSZA ZASADA: SZANUJ JĘZYK. Staraj się pisać poprawnie. (szczególnie podczas wyzwań)'' *''Dozwolone jest przeklinanie, ale jednak prosimy o zachowanie umiaru. (wyjątek stanowią postacie, które się bez tego nie obejdą)'' *''Treści erotyczne nie są zakazane, lecz należy stosować je z należytym smakiem, jak i umiarem.'' *''Nie można poprawiać czyichś wpisów, każda taka próba będzie karaną dyskwalifikacją z programu. Wyjątkiem jest poprawa czyjegoś błędu, jedynie. '' *''Imie postaci pogrubiamy, '''a czynność, którą wykonuje oznaczymy kursywą. Pokój zwierzeń oznaczamy, pisząc imie postaci, które '''pogrubiamy, a następnie całą kwestie wraz z imieniem oznaczamy kursywą.'' *''Podczas pisania zadania obowiązuje kolejka przygotowywana na discordzie. Każdy, kto napisał swoją kwestię w zadaniu, na czacie musi napisać "już" lub coś w tym rodzaju. Jeśli tak nie będzie - dostaje ostrzeżenie. Poza zadaniem (kwestie przed zadaniowe) jeśli chce pisać wiele osób ustala się kolejkę, jednak bez żadnych kar.'' 'Fabuła:' *''Nie można uśmiercić żadnej postaci. Takie moce posiada jedynie Jurgita, jeśli ktoś otrzyma 2 ostrzeżenia.'' *''Nie możesz zostać żadnym superbohaterem, ta rola jest zarezerwowana dla prowadzących.'' *''Można szantażować ekipę, ale również możesz liczyć się z konsekwencjami w fabule.'' *''Zabronione jest przebywanie w dwóch miejscach naraz.'' *''Głosy oddajemy na pw/gg or mail.'' *''NIE MOŻNA ZMIENIAĆ GŁOSÓW. '' *''Zbieranie głosów będzie ogłoszone. Zazwyczaj będzie trwało przez jakiś określony czas podany w odcinku.'' *''Zakaz kontaktowania się Twojej postaci ze światem zewnętrznym.'' *''Każdy ma prawo zrezygnować z udziału, tylko musi poinformować o tym wcześniej Jurgitę na czacie bądź w innej formie kontaktu.'' *''Jurgita nie będzie nikomu podpowiadała w trakcie zadań. Ona prowadzi grę i daje zadania, a dla zawodników wyzwaniem jest rozszyfrowanie jej rozkazów oraz jak najlepsze wykonanie ich.'' 'Kary i inne:' *''Wszelkie pytania/uwagi/zażalenia należy kierować do Jurgity. '' *''Dopuszczalne jest maksymalnie jedno niepojawienie się postaci w odcinku. Po przekroczeniu limitu postać jest dyskwalifikowana. Jeśli nieobecność będzie zapowiedziana, użytkownik dostaje drugą możliwość niepojawienia się (tzn. za drugim razem odpada). Można też być zdyskwalifikowanym za brak kontaktu lub aktywności na wiki.'' *''Nieobecności na zadaniu nie otrzymają osoby, które stawiły się na czat podczas wyzwania. Nieobecność w odcinku pojawia się, gdy postać nie powie lub nie zrobi absolutnie nic.'' *''Władcą show jest Jurgita - ona ma prawo dać karę za cokolwiek, nawet za to co nie jest napisane w regulaminie. Do dyspozycji jej są dwa ostrzeżenia i dyskwalifikacja/uśmiercenie.'' Odcinki Zbiór informacji o miejscach: Odcinek 1 Plik:Germany.png Niemcy *Środek transportu: Brak *Pobyt: Hotel nad morzem, okolice hotelu *Typ wyzwania: Drużynowe, 4 drużyny po trzy osoby *Wyzwanie: Przygotowanie planu wycieczki do trzech krajów Odcinek 2 Plik:Sweden.png Szwecja *Środek transportu: Statek *Pobyt: ??? *Typ wyzwania: Drużynowe, trzy drużyny *Wyzwanie: ??? Tabelki Uczestników Wyników Drużyny: * - Kotki są naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo słodkie * - Slayer * - Fioletowe Marchewki Legenda: : - dziewczyna : - chłopak : - pozostanie w grze : - śmierć : - eliminacja przez przegraną : - eliminacja przez wybór prowadzącego : - dobrowolne opuszczenie programu : - zagrożenie : .Tabela Kar i nieobecności: Ciekawostki: *Autorem loga pozostał [[User:DreamKiller1|'Dk']]. Serdecznie dziękuje za serce włożone w pracę. :) Kategoria:Fikcje on-line